


I Know Why

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: From the tumblr prompt “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Requested by nicolevt1234





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at an indeterminate time before Annalise got sober.

“You ever wonder why we’ve never screwed?” Annalise’s bleary eyes half-focused on the woman who was slumped in the chair opposite her. 

“Nope.”

“No?” 

Bonnie shrugged. She kicked off her shoe and felt the smooth hardwood of Annalise’s office floor under her toes. 

“I know why,” she said finally, draining her glass of vodka. 

“Then enlighten me.”

“I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.”

“Like I want you?”

“Like you don't trust me.”

“Trust is earned, Bonnie.”

“I know. And I want to earn yours back.” Bonnie paused in thought. “Do you want to?”

“Trust you?”

“Screw me.” Bonnie tilted her head and closed one eye. She squinted at Annalise with the other. “I'd let you.”

“‘Let me? You'd be more enthusiastic than that.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Your face, every time you think about me screwing someone else.”

Bonnie laughed and turned her head away. 

“You're wrong,” she said without the slightest doubt in her voice. Her lips curved up at the corners as she turned her eyes back to Annalise. 

“You're a better liar now than you were before I ruined you,” Annalise said finally. “Now get over here.”


End file.
